


Sucker Punched Bladder

by Sharah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Pregnancy, baby moving, draco - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, pure fluff, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharah/pseuds/Sharah
Summary: pregnancy fluff





	Sucker Punched Bladder

“The baby is moving.”

“Can I feel it?”

“Well of course, he’s just as much your baby as he is mine.”

Draco’s hand stretched across her belly, slowly. The life inside her kicked against his warm hand. 

Once.

Twice.

And then suddenly her belly moved in two different spot, almost like he was stretching out.

He couldn’t help but smile at the realization of what was happening. 

“I can already tell he’s going to be a handful”, Hermione said with a smile which quickly faltered, “I have to use the loo. You’re bloody son just sucker punched my bladder.”

**Author's Note:**

> these are just getting worse and worse, some one tell me to stop


End file.
